Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It reduces the amount of kills required to gain a Killstreak reward by one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with one less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV Recon, Care Package and Predator Missile as killstreak rewards, rather than needing 3, 4 and 5 kills respectively, they would only need 2, 3 and 4 kills. It is useful with all classes, although especially useful with classes with guns which carry little ammo, or ammo which is used up quickly, such as the Vector, because it means fewer bullets are needed to gain killstreak rewards. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a 2 kill streak 40 times, as many may think), the easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require 3, 4 and 5 kills. The Pro version of the perk allows deathstreaks to be activated by one less death. For example, if the player has Final Stand as a deathstreak, requiring four deaths, with Hardline Pro the player only needs to die three times before the deathstreak is activated. "Preemptive Strike" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro I Challenge. The "Close Support" title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro VI Challenge along with the perk emblem. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Hardline reduces all killstreak requirements by one. Its pro version allows the player to "re-roll" the Care Package killstreak by double-tapping the action button for console versions and the reload key for PC versions, which will change its contents randomly. A Care Package can only be re-rolled once, and will always change its content. Originally, the SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, and Valkyrie Rockets killstreaks crates could also be re-rolled; however, the December 14, 2010 patch limited Hardline Pro's functionality to the Care Package alone. Below is a table showing the default Care Package probabilities compared to the re-roll probabilities. As can be seen re-rolling favors middle killstreaks much more than Care Packages, while higher killstreaks are almost unchanged. Hardline gives the player model medium body armor in the form of Kevlar vest, a helmet on some models and a radio device located on the character's shoulder (this particular device is only aesthetic; all players have a radio to call in Killstreaks). Pro Challenges *'Share Packages' – Share 10 Killstreak reward crates with teammates. *'Multiple Killstreaks' – Earn 7 killstreaks in one match while using Hardline. *'Killstreak' – Get 7 kills without dying in a match. Player Models Arctic_BO_Hardline.png|Arctic Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Arctic_Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Arctic Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline NVA_Hardline.png|NVA Player Model with Hardline Op40_Hardline.png|Op 40 Player Model with Hardline SOG_Hardline.png|SOG Player Model with Hardline Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Urban Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline Tropas_Hardline.png|Tropas Player Model with Hardline Urban_BlackOps_Hardline.png|Urban Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Trivia *One cannot re-roll booby trapped Care Packages. This can help a player indicate whether or not a Care Package may be hacked. *Before the December 14th patch, it was possible to re-roll the airdrop crates for SAM Turret, Sentry Gun and Valkyrie Rockets. This was somewhat popular, as the player could get a SAM Turret with only a killstreak of 3, and then re-roll it for another killstreak reward. *In the Black Ops campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. However, most characters also have the Scavenger backpack, such as Frank Woods. *A player cannot re-roll a package that is being captured, even if it is their own care package. *Any single Care Package can only be re-rolled once. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, there is a glitch that after the player re-rolls a Care Package, there will be a couple of random symbols at the end of the directions to use the killstreak. *The Pro effect is harder to obtain in combat training, as the AI rarely use the package. *If using a combination of Hardline Pro and Hacker Pro, re-rolling an enemy Care Package will not allow the player to booby trap it. *Sometimes a glitch occurs which enables the player to see their care packages in their Create-A-Class Menu after a game. *The Hardline perk for Artic Spetsnaz has the same face as the first guard encountered in the level Vorkuta in the campaign. *The Hardline perk for NVA shares the same face model as the VC Bookie. *In French versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Determination" in MW2 and "Implacable" in Black Ops. *In Polish versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Uncompromising" in MW2 and "Soldier" in Black Ops *In ''Black Ops ''the killstreaks names are shortened on a care package while using Hardline Pro. such as Blackbird is shortened to SR-71 and a Spy Plane is shortened to U2.. es:Línea dura Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks